Life Without Luke
by Remy J Lupin
Summary: JAVAJUNKIEWhat if Luke left for good right when Lorelai can see his face? ohhhhhh, the intrigue! haha
1. Dream or Reality?

Disclaimer: Yea owning Gilmore Girls...that's VERY wishfull thinking on my part.

A/N: I was reminiscing a while back about my relationship with my friend, and something in my head just kind of connected somehow.Luke and Lorelai's relationship is a lot like ours. Me, I'm your hyperactive insane kind of person, andhe is that kind of down-to-earth sarcastic kind of guy. Our relationship initially began (in the third grade) with me teasing him, and our entire relationship up until recently consisted of constant banter, sarcasm,and the whole 'that's what friends are for stuff.' Also, my friends used to constantly inform me that he had a 'thing' for me which I constantly denied. Anyway, he and I barely see each other now and its not that there are any hard feelings but I never get to talk to him and we're just not the same. And to top it all off after constantly denying the whole 'thing' I kind of want it now…Yeah, soas pathetic as it sounds,this is my way of making it all better by taking my little puppets, Luke and Lorelai, and making it work out for them so I can have some hope that it may work out for me…

Summary: The outline of my story is that Luke and Lorelai have never gotten together but Luke has moving away and closing the diner. If you want to know why you're just going to have to read the story. But now that he's gone, Lorelai realizes what she's been missing all along. The real questions are: Now what does she do? And does Luke still want her or better yet did he ever want her? Read and find out!

Spoilers: umm NO spoilers least I don't think there are. This story doesn't take place at any specific time so I don't think there will be any but if there are I'll warn you at the beginning of the Chapter

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

I skip through town on my way to Luke's with already 6 cups of coffee in my system and moving to the next thing on my list for the day: Get more coffee and bug Luke. When I finally reach Luke's I pull on the handle but the door won't budge. I look up to see a 'FOR SALE' sign and grungy boards nailed across the windows. Peeking through a crack in between the planks, I peer into the normally crowded diner and find that it's deserted. All of Luke's dad's things have been torn off the walls, and all the tables have been taken out.

"Luke?" I say his name softly in too much shock to say it louder. Shaking it off, I scream it now. "LUKE!" Desperately, I start pounding on the door all the while sobbing. "LLLUUUKKKEEE!" I cry hysterically as I start ramming the door with my shoulder but it won't budge. Giving up, I let myself slide down the door and I just sit there and let my sobs shake my body. "Please, come back," I plea quietly, "Come back…"

All of a sudden I wake up tangled in my blanket and tears running down my face. Without thinking or even pausing to look at the clock I jump out of bed and run downstairs only stopping to hastily grab my coat and a pair of tennis shoes.

Running as fast as I can, I make it into town and stop in front of the Diner and start banging on the door.

"Luke!" I scream scooping up a couple of rocks and 'gently' pelting them at Luke's apartment window. "Luke, wake up!"

The light in Luke's apartment turns on, and a second later there's Luke sticking his head out the window.

"Lorelai? What the hell are you doing? It's 3 am."

"Oh thank God! I'm sorry, Luke, can you let me in I-I just-can you let me in?" I shout up to him, my voice shaking a little.

Luke must notice how frazzled I am because he doesn't argue and just replies with "I'll be right down."

Downstairs the lights turn on and Luke walks over to the door, turns the dead bolt to the right, and lets me in.

I immediately throw my arms around his neck and cry into his shoulder. "Thank God, you're here, y-you're really here. You didn't- you didn't" I sob gripping his flannel as he holds me tightly, safely, in his arms.

"Shh, shh, it's okay, it's okay…" he says soothing me with his whispering voice, being my hero once again, not seeming to mind what time it is.

I finally calm down and Luke pulls away a few inches and looks down at my face. "You okay, now?"

I nod, my lips pulled into a tight thin line desperately fighting the urge to frown.

"Do you want some coffee?"

I nod again, but this time I manage a weak smile. Coffee makes everything better. Coffee makes this real. Coffee makes this not a dream.

"Okay, just sit at counter and I'll get you some," he says, letting go of me slowing before leading me to a stool. He heads behind the counter and pours me some coffee and sets the cup down in front of me. There is a slight pause when no on really knows what to say so I sit there silently sipping my coffee.

"So…" he says uncertainly.

"So…" I say back not meeting his eyes.

"So…why are you here?" he asked

There is another awkward pause as I contemplate what to tell him.

"I…I was just in desperate need of a coffee fix," I say, managing to save myself from telling the truth.

"Okay…"

"Yeah, I'm sorry I woke you up, but I've just been up all night working on stuff for the inn and I just couldn't keep my eyes open anymore so I figured your coffee would do the trick," I ramble on, and I can tell Luke knows that's not the reason I nearly broke his window in my hast to wake him up.

"Oh, no problem. Just glad I could help," he says, dropping it.

"Yeah, well, I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," I try to make my exit, but he stops me.

"Wait," he blurts out suddenly, running around the counter. "I," he takes a real deep breath, "I won't be here tomorrow," he says quietly, avoiding my gaze.

"What do you mean you won't be here?" Immediately I panic and I can feel my heart racing like crazy.

"I.-I tried to tell you so many times," he laughs sadly to himself.

"Tell me? Tell me what?" My hands are flying all over and my heart is about to leap out of my chest.

"I'm, I'm leaving Stars Hollow…I'm leaving Stars Hollow for good," he says finally looking me in the eye. My vision begins to blur and try to hide my face with my hands, but instead he takes my hands in his. "I'm sorry," he says releasing my hands and pulling my body into his arms, and I cried. Twice in one night I leaned on Luke and cried, like a baby in his arms.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

That's it for this chapter! I hoped you liked it! I know it was really depressing but it'll get better, or at least I hope it will. Hehe anyway please review! I really want to know what you are thinking out there. If you don't like it tell me because I need to know if it sucks.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N—O yeah if u read the A/N at the top of the page u know where I got the idea for this story, but I just wanted you to know this Chapter had NOTHING to do with me andmy friendbut I had to get Luke to leave somehow and the way it happened with me andhim wouldn't work with Luke and Lorelai soo anyway…. I LOVE YOU ALL!

VVV PLEASE CLICK HERE! VVV


	2. The Irreplaceable Luc

A/N: Hey all! I'm soooooooooo sorry 'bout not updating in F-O-R-E-V-E-R. I was having some issues getting it started and it seemed whenever I tried to start writing someone would peek over my shoulder and loudly ask what I was writing. And then I had to do this huge ass project that my teacher only gave us a week to do, and this crappy book to read for class and then it was finals and then it was summer and I no longer have an excuse haha so again I'm really sorry to leave you hanging but its here now and I guess that's what matters soo I hope you like it! And please model yourself after these other kick ass people who gave me reviews.

**Mimimoon**: I LOVE YOU! Your review made me SOOO happy! I couldn't stop smiling all day just because of your review. It was my first review ever and it was soo sweet that it really gave me the confidence to post another chapter.

**beautifulbutterfly**: Thank you sooo much! Again, through the roof with happiness!

**samy2289**: I'm so glad I hooked you in, especially since that was what I was going for. Haha

**Mrs. Scott Patterson**: Thanks a bunch your review!

**fandomsareloveGG**: Thank you sooooooo much for your review!

**epona9009**: omg! i heart you! You are amazing! If I could somehow hug you right now I totally would!

**FictionFan25**: Thanks SOOOO much! Here's your next chapter!

**Junkieangelbabe**: thanks sooo much for reviewing! Ps- I love your user name!

see if you review you get a nice little thank you note soo please review this story it will make me VERY, VERY, VERY happy even if you say it sucks. Yea that's right I want the truth, people! None of that sugar-coated crap! (boy am I gonna regret saying that)

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

**"I'm, I'm leaving Stars Hollow…I'm leaving Stars Hollow for good," he says finally looking me in the eye. My vision begins to blur and try to hide my face with my hands, but instead he takes my hands in his. "I'm sorry," he says releasing my hands and pulling my body into his arms, and I cried. Twice in one night I leaned on Luke and cried, like a baby in his arms.**

Now on with the story…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

THE IRREPLACEABLE LUC

"W-why?" I sob, burying my face in the crook of his neck, soaking his soft flannel shirt with tears.

"Liz messed up pretty bad this time, and Jess" he mumbles into my hair. "Well, Jess isn't doing too well on top everything else, so this afternoon I'm moving up to New York so I can live closer to Liz."

"This afternoon! But, you can't. Not today. It's too soon, I mean _I _need you here, Luke," I stammer selfishly.

"Lorelai…" he sighs.

I pull away from him. "No, Luke. Don't leave. You can't leave."

"Lorelai…" he repeats exhaustedly.

"Luke, listen to me. You can't," I start sobbing harder.

"Lorelai," he says taking hold of my shoulders and trying to pull me back into his arms to comfort me.

"No, Luke, stop it! STOP IT! You can't do this, you can't leave," I screech hysterically, pounding his chest with my fists, trying to escape his embrace. But he's too strong and I give up and just collapse in his forced bear hug with my arms stuck, wedged in between us. "You said you'd always be here" I cry, burrowing back into his smooth flannel covered shoulder.

"I know, Lorelai, and I am so, so sorry."

"Goddamn it, Luke, don't say you're sorry," I sniff resting my forehead against his chest. He smells like coffee.

"I'm gonna miss you so much," I cry slipping my arms around his waist, gripping his soft shirt with tight fists.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," he whispers softly into my ear.

I feel the muscles in my cheeks cramp up as they pull my lips into an even deeper frown and close my eyes tightly as more tears squeeze their way out.

"Luke?" I say hoarsely, not loosening my secure grip I have on him.

"Yeah."

I take a deep breath and sigh. "Would it be alright if I stayed? I just, I don't wanna go home, ya know?"

"Yeah, come on," he replies, lacing his fingers with mine and gently pulling me up the steps to his apartment.

Luke pushes the apartment door open and reveals stacks and stacks of cardboard boxes, nearly piled to the ceiling, all labeled in Luke's familiar handwriting. The walls were stripped bare, and the furniture is in a massive pile right next to the door, ready to be taken out at any moment. The refrigerator and stove still reside in their little corner and the bed is still by the closet, but the bookshelves, the TV, the desk, and the table and chairs that used to surround them are all pressed against the wall next to the door.

"Sorry 'bout all the boxes the shit everywhere," Luke says, taking a giant step over a particularly large box before turning to help me over it. "I didn't want everyone to know I was leaving until the last minute, so I had to leave all the boxes and stuff up here. I'm gonna have to pack up everything downstairs before I leave."

I nod in response to whatever it is he's saying, not really listening, I'm focusing more on the drastic change in the apartment I once knew so well.

"Luke," I say hoarsely when he stops talking for a minute.

"Yeah," he says turning around to face me.

"Can I use your bathroom? To ya know to-" I gesture towards my puffy eyed tear stained face.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead," he says standing awkwardly in the middle of the empty apartment, his hands squeezed in his pockets.

"Thanks," I reply quietly evading boxes on my way to the bathroom.

I look at my reflection in mirror and see the woman I swore to never be. A woman that sobs and sobs and sobs over a guy and just can't ever seem to move on. I know that after Luke leaves that it would be it. No one could ever in a million years replace him. Luke Danes will be gone forever.

Turning on the faucet, I let the cool water fill my cupped hands before I plunge my face into it, wiping away tearstains reducing my swollen eyes back to normal size. I grab the only remaining towel left in the bathroom I dry my face. Then, looking back into the mirror, I can almost see my face through the mask of my depression. Tucking my hair behind ears, I slowly open the door back out into the apartment and look around for Luke.

When I open the door, Luke, who is drinking a glass of water over by the window, turns around and takes a good look at me before adverting his glance and nodding his head toward the already turned down bed. I flash him a weak smile, and maneuver my way to the bed, and let myself sink under the cool soft cotton sheets.

Downing the last of his water, Luke throws the plastic cup in the trash and slowly begins to amble over to the bed. Looking directly into my eyes without breaking contact for a moment, he stands besides the bed and then every so slowly lifts his arm and gently takes the pillow next to me and walks back over to the couch. Then, placing it on the couch, Luke lies down and lays his head back against it.

I sigh quietly, let go a breath I didn't know I was holding, and reach over to my right and turn out the light. Snuggling down in the covers, I look up at the ceiling, not feeling tired at all. And then in the tiniest whisper I say,

"Luke?"

"Yeah?" he replies even more silent than me, turning his head so he can look me in the eye.

I sigh, "Do you uh…" I start uncertainly.

"Yeah?" he repeats again in the same soft voice.

"Do you wanna share the bed with me?"

He looks down as though he is considering it, and then stands up without a word, picks up his pillow, and walks over to the bed. As he slips under the blankets, I roll onto my side to face him and close my eyes.

"Goodnight, Luke."

"Goodnight, Lorelai."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

YES! Its done! Horray! I rewrote this chapter sooooooo many times that I've lost count. Anyway, I hope you liked! I no the reason why he's leaving isn't the **_greatest _**reason ever but I wanted it to be more of a moral obligation for Luke to leave instead of "I'm sick of Starshollow" or "I'm sick of waiting for you" stuff idk. I no I spelled Luke's name wrong in the title please don't kill me! There was a reason that I did that! It's a reference to _French Kiss._ (great movie by the way) If you read from when Lorelai comes out of the bathroom to Luke's second "Yeah?" it kinda resembles the part where Kate (Meg Ryan) asks if **Luc **(Kevin Kline) thought she still had a chance w/ Charlie (sum random guy nobody cares about) after she made a fool of her self in the restaurant. Anyway, hate for doing it, love me for doing it, whatever floats your boat, it was just funn for me to connect to stories I love.

Love ya!

Tiff


	3. Pillow Talk

A/N: Hey all! Here it is! And it didn't take as long this time around haha! Anyway I really really really really hope you like it! I tried to give ya some fluff and depress you guys like my writing normally does. Oh and you can all thank J.Stone for the fluff cuz I wasn't planning on any for a while and well J.Stone asked for some soo here it is! Anyway, here is my thanks to all you awesome reviewers!-----

**lue**: Hey! I'm soo glad you liked my reasoning behind Luke leaving! As I mentioned I was a little worried about it, but apparently it wasn't as bad as I thought haha I'm not sure how its gonna end yet but you'll find out eventually!

**GilmoreGirlsFreakazoid**: I'm soo glad you like and obviously if your reading this I continued haha hope you enjoy it!

**irishgal**: Thanks soo much rox! Hearing that makes me feel all good inside!

**J.Stone**: Hey! I kept you in mind while writing this chapter and I tried to make it all fluffy in the beginning…not sure if I accomplished it but I _tried_ haha

**Muffin aux carottes**: Sorry I almost made you cry! Especially since, not to sound cruel, but hearing you say that makes me sooo happy that it had that effect on you!

**No.13dreamer**: haha I 3 'luke and Lorelai get together' ones too and I think this is gonna be one of them….not to leave you in suspense or anything haha

**Mimimoon**: hey! Thank you reviewing the 2nd chapter for me! Sorry it took sooooo long! I no I'm a horrible person for taking soooo long to update and it wasn't that I wasn't working on it, its just that I rewrote it like 4 times cuz I kept changing my mind. Anyway here's next one, and in about 3 weeks which I have to say is at least better than the last one! Haha

**LukeNLorelaifan**: Here's my update!

**Petra79**: SOOO glad you reference right away _and _that you are enjoying the story!

**Mrs. Scott Patterson**: hey! Yeah I'm soooooo sorry it took sooo long I totally suck like that when comes to getting things done in a reasonable amount of time.. but I didn't take _as_ long on this one hope you enjoy!

**orangesherbert7**: yeah I no I say the every time I read it! Haha I'm like no luke can't leave he just can't! and then I'm like but then there would be no story…. Haha!

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

"**Luke?"**

"**Yeah?" he replies even more silent than me, turning his head so he can look me in the eye.**

**I sigh, "Do you uh…" I start uncertainly.**

"**Yeah?" he repeats again in the same soft voice.**

"**Do you wanna share the bed with me?"**

**He looks down as though he is considering it, and then stands up without a word, picks up his pillow, and walks over to the bed. As he slips under the blankets, I roll onto my side to face him and close my eyes.**

"**Goodnight, Luke."**

"**Goodnight, Lorelai."**

Now on with the story…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

PILLOW TALK

"Stupid alarm clock, dumb alarm clock," I mutter, awakening to find my head resting on Luke's chest, and his arm wrapped snuggly around my shoulders.

"Sorry. I forgot I set the alarm for this early," Luke apologizes, and I feel his arm shift under my head as he reaches over and turns off the alarm. Burrowing my face into Luke's shoulder I hear him say hazily, "I gotta get up."

"No, you don't," my voice is muffled through his chest.

"Yes, I do," he says, starting to sit up, but I pull on his arm and he falls back into bed.

"No, you don't," I repeat firmly, starring deeply into his eyes.

"No, I don't," he repeats quietly, taking in the moment.

His face is only inches from mine, and I can feel his light breath on my lips. I can't breathe, I can't think. Luke is swimming through my mind, swirling in my lungs, pumping through my veins, and pounding in my heart. Luke is air. Luke is life.

Then Luke leans in slowly and plants a soft sweet kiss on my forehead. "You are so immature," he says in an adoring tone I'd never heard Luke use before, as shifts in closer to me, and rests his cheek against my hair.

I smile triumphantly.

"Ha ha, I got you to cave," I say in a sing-song voice, smiling up at him.

"I'm saving up my energy for later, just wait until you try to get some coffee," he says grinning mischievously.

"That's no fair!" I say hitting him playfully on the chest, grinning back goofily as though Luke's rare grin had suddenly become highly contagious.

"Luke Danes, I believe you are grinning from ear to ear!" I declare with mock incredulousness in my voice.

"Yeah?" he asks, still beaming.

"Yeah, and I have to say I'm liking it a lot," I tell him, feeling my cheeks cramp up from my own uncontrollable smile.

"Oh yeah?" he says flirtatiously, tilting his head to the side.

"Mm hmm, in fact," I whisper, moving in even closer to him, "I think you should smile more often or maybe even all the time."

"Thanks, I'll try to do that," he murmurs, nodding his head slowly.

"Good," I reply as I nestle back into his shoulder, my forehead gently grazing his five o'clock shadow, and I close my eyes, breathing in the sweetness of the moment. In my head, I found myself memorizing the exact texture of Luke's skin, and his sweet smell of coffee and cotton. The very rhythm of Luke's breathing and the slow thud of his heart, I commit to memory. I gather up every little piece of Luke I can find and I lock it up in a Luke box so that I never forget a thing about him.

"Luke?" I say quietly, opening my eyes.

"Yeah," he says staring up at the ceiling.

"We were a good team, weren't we?" I ask sadly.

"Like Yoko and John Lennon," he replies smiling a little.

"Like Nick and Nora," I add a small smile hinting at my own lips.

"Bonnie and Clyde."

"Chang and Eng."

"Siegfried and Roy."

"And occasionally, Sid and Nancy," I admit. "But, in the end, we were good together."

"We were great together."

"We're like Danny and Sandy, _We Go Together_," I smile wider, singing the last part.

I notice Luke is looking down at me in sad amazement, his eyes are glassy, as though about to perform a body function I'd never see Luke do before.

"God, I'm gonna miss you," he whispers, his voice cracking slightly as he takes me in his arms.

"I'm gonna miss you, too," I reply as a single tear courses down my face, and I wrap my arms around Luke's neck. "Gonna really, really, really miss you," I say planting a soft kiss on his cheek before curling up in the crook of his neck and inhaling his sweet smell again, this time letting it consume me into oblivion as I let myself drift off to sleep.

"Mmm," I sigh contently, awaking to the light flutter of kisses being trailed across my neck. Opening my eyes, I cup Luke's chin and pull his lips to my mouth.

"Hey there," Luke says after we pull apart. I feel his gentle callused hand rub the small bulge in my stomach, massaging back and forth with the greatest of care.

"How you two feeling today?" he asks, all the while still stroking my belly.

"Oh, just deeply deprived of a much needed caffeine buzz," I reply smiling. "But do you know what might help me forget my craving?"

"A sharp blow to the head?" Luke asks grinning and tilting his head to the side.

"No," I respond grinning back at Luke. "But, if Daddy would just give Mommy another kiss, Mommy just might forget she hasn't had coffee in a month."

"Well, only if there's no other way," Luke teases me, as he already starts to lean in.

"Oh no, I'm afraid it's the only way," I reply seductively.

"Well, in that case," he leans in the distance between us and places a soft, tender kiss on my lips. He's about to pull away, but I grab hold of his collar and pull him back in again, kissing him more passionately than the last two times.

Pulling back only for a second to regain my breath I whisper, "Mommy loves Daddy very, very much."

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

A/N: That's all for now! Thanks for reading! I hope you liked it! Like I said in my A/N at the top, I tried to make this a little fluffier than the previous chapters. So now is the moment of truth…please please PLEASE click that little review button and leave a review for me! It'll make me o so very happy! Tell me anything, just please review! If you do review please tell me specifically wat you liked and disliked and if you think there is anything I need to improve on. That would be soooooooo grrrrreat! Oh and just for those who are curious, in my next chapter I think Luke and Lorelai are gonna be packing up Luke's stuff in the actual dinner. Which should be pretty good, I have some ideas. The hardest part is gonna be going through the episodes to see wat Luke's got on the walls and that big bookcase shelves thing. Anyway, thanks again for reading and hopefully reviewing!

Love ya,

Tiff


	4. BooBoo's and Axl Rose

**Mrs. Scott Patterson**: Thanks for the review! Yeah, not much fluff this time, but there are a couple cute parts! Hope you enjoy!

**J. Stone**: I'm so so so so glad your getting into it! You have no idea how happy it makes me when I hear you say that! And yes fluff is good haha

**RandomGG25**: No, sorry, I understand it got a little confusing towards the end, but it was just another dream to show she's starting to realize her feelings for Luke. Sorry for the confusion!

**Gilmoremajorfan**: awww I'm sorry! Your soo awesome though cuz if I wasn't the one that had to write it, I'd be saying the same thing! Haha

**VeroSNM**: I'm so glad you liked the chapter, the dream, and the fluff! Haha and thank you!

**Orangesherbert7**: yay! You loved it! That's always a good thing! Haha I'm really glad that you liked the names! That was one of my favorite parts, too. haha

**Brandy**: yeah, it wasn't a jump, just another dream. Sorry it got a little confusing. But yeah I hope it'll be interesting.

**Mimimoon**: Thank you! And I'm sorry you'll just have to wait and see wat happens….don't you hate that? Haha

**Lukelaiandroryndean**: I'm sorry I didn't realize it would confuse anyone until after I posted it. It was just another dream of Lorlai's. Kinda like the one in Lazy Hazy Crazy Days (think that's it I didn't bother checking, correct me if I'm wrong) Oh, I'm sorry I made you cry! Thanks for reviewing!

**Tara**: Thanks sooo much! Here's your update!

**Elizabeth-Intheblue**: Oh my god! Your awesome thank you soo much! Haha you said it was wicked! That makes you like one of my favorite people ever! haha

"Luke?" I sigh contently, stirring from my dream, smiling widely, reaching over to Luke's side of the bed, the sweet after taste of the dream still fresh in my mind. But my hand meets the soft, cool sheets, instead of what I thought would be Luke's chest.

"Luke?" I repeat sitting up, bleary eyed, hair mussed up, I rub my eyes for clarity.

"Luke, where are you?" I scan the bare room urgently, feeling my stomach suddenly drop. I go to leap off the bed to my feet, desperate to go find Luke, but the damn blanket is knotted around my ankles, and all I feel is an unexpected jerk as my feet are pulled out from under me and then the painful sting as I hit the floor.

"Ow."

"Jeez, are you okay?" Luke asks, having just come up from downstairs with bags of food piled in his arms.

"He jumped me!" I point at the blanket accusingly, feeling my cheek stinging painfully as I gently massage it.

"Here," Luke says, hurrying over, before placing the bags on the floor and digging out some kind of frozen vegetable package. "Sorry, I forgot to warn you that he can get a little feisty around mid morning," he says softly, gently placing the vegetable package against my smarting skin.

"Cold," I say jumping back, my hand automatically protecting my cheek.

"I know, but it'll make it better, I promise," he says attempting to return the cool bag to my face, but my hand didn't budge.

"Only kisses make boo-boo's better," I counter, not really thinking about what I was saying.

So, he casually puts down the vegetable bag, and slowly reaches for the hand I was shielding my face with, and takes it in his, carefully rubbing the back of it with his smooth callused fingers. And then, he leans in and presses his soft, warm lips against my cheek, only pausing there for a few seconds before pulling away again.

"Better?" he asks smiling, still working his fingers across my hand.

And suddenly, I feel a chill run up my spine, and the strongest urge has taken hold of my body. My body is aching, and all I can hear is this voice screaming in my ear telling, no ordering me, to take hold of Luke's face and kiss him, right on the mouth, and not stop until I faint from lack of air.

"Luke…" I begin, already starting to move in, but just then Luke's phone starts ringing; interrupting our moment with a couple loud rings, causing Luke to run over and answers it.

"Hello? Oh, hey, Rory. Yeah, she's here actually. Yeah, it's a long story. Yeah, sure, hold on one second," he says pressing the receiver to his chest, before walking the phone over to me.

"It's Rory," he says, trying to hand the phone to me, but I don't take it.

"Are you going to tell her?" I ask, looking up at him from the floor.

He hesitates. "I can't."

"You have to tell her, Luke." I reply, not breaking eye contact.

"Can't you do it?" he asks desperately, sounding childish without really meaning to.

"No, she has to hear it from you. If I have to tell her, she'll only be more upset. She loves you, Luke. Hearing it from me is just as bad as if she heard it from Miss Patty. I mean if I was moving, would you want Miss Patty to tell you first?" I smile in a sad sort of way.

"But, I can't, not like this. Not over the phone," he only half explains, but I understand. So, silently I take the phone, and hold it up to my ear.

"Hey, Sweet Child of Mine," I say trying to sound chipper, patting the floor next to me signaling Luke could join me on the floor.

"Hey, Axl, why don't you have your cell phone with you?" Rory asks, and Luke pops-a-squat.

"So we could play an awesome game of hide-and-go-seek, and I guess you found me so now I'm it," I reply as though stating the obvious.

"Oh, right, of course, how stupid of me," Rory, replies not questioning me further, thankfully. I didn't really want to explain to her that I spent the night at Luke's quite yet.

"Yeah, I'm totally questioning us being related now," I tell her in mock seriousness.

"Don't worry, Mom. We'll go on Montel and get it all checked out," Rory solves the problem in an instant.

"Good thinking, Montel knows all," I pause for a moment. "Okay, we're serious now," I tell her, to let her know I was just messing with her. "We've got a little family drama on our hands," I tell her, my voice finally giving up all chipperness.

"Family-family drama, or Stars Hollow-family drama?" she asks, recognizing both of our families, our birth family and our surrogate one.

"Stars Hollow family drama, unfortunately," I reply, and I'm not able to stop myself from thinking how much better life would be right now if Richard and Emily were moving, not Luke.

"Oh." She replies flatly.

"Yeah," I respond understandingly.

"Is that why you're at Luke's?" she asks, finally putting things together for herself.

"Yeah, Baby, and that's why if you could get down to Luke's sometime soon, it'd be really great," I'm being vague, but I know that it's all I really need to say.

"Yeah, let me just get a quick shower, and brush my teeth, and I'll be right over there as soon as I can," she says, and I already hear her feet pounding up the stairs.

"Okay, love ya, hun."

"Love ya, too, Mom. And tell Luke I'll be there soon," she says and I hear a splash of water as she turns on the showerhead.

"I will. Bye."

"Bye."

And with that I hear a click on the other line, and I hang up, too, and hand the phone back to Luke.

"She's just gonna take a shower, and then she should be right over so you can tell her when she gets here, okay?" I say quietly, imagining Rory's reaction to be much like my own.

"Yeah, I can tell her then," he repeats, and I can tell he's thinking the same thing.


	5. EVERYBODY WANTS SOME

AN: OMG! I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry! I'm a major asshole! I know excuses don't mean much in the big scheme of things, but I had MAJOR writers block and then I'm having trouble in school (got a D in Geometry and a couple C's in other classes) but now its here and its short which I'm also soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry about! But I hope you like it—warning- gets pretty angsty—(is that a word? Ha)

My special thanks to all you awesome hott people who reviewed!—

**J.Stone**: haha! Yah! We are definitely on onto something haha! Still no validation on what happen I want it to be a surprise! Haha I'm glad we both feel the same way towards Jess, ahhh he can drive me nuts! But anyway, thanks again!

**Lukelorelai-en**: I'm SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry it took soooooooooo long! Thank you for the review though!

**Tears4Chris**: One Rory reaction coming right up! Ha enjoy!

**LorLukealways**: haha good to know! Haha lmao!

**Severien**: yay! I'm glad you like it! Yeah, Luke's a softie even if he denies it haha

**Ronata**: glad I reeled you in! thanks for the review!

**Ella**: haha! Omg! thanks soooo much!

**Maria14**: Thanks! Hope you enjoy the update!

**Sammi**: haha thank you! I'm glad you like it! Haha

**Nicole**: Omg! I L-O-V-E you! Haha I'm soo glad you love it!

**Orangesherbert7**: haha I no! damn kid! Haha yeah I no the kiss was a little OOC but let me try to make up an excuse for it haha jk no I did it cuz well yes, he's moving and he's trying to show her how tight their friendship is. That he considers them close enough for him to be able to do that without any awkwardness. Haha idk it just wat happened haha oh and that's soo awesome that he grew up in your town! Haha that's cool! nobody's from my town frowns

**LukeNLorelaifan**: thanks! But sry I make no promises! (that means I have no clue wats gonna happen haha) but if he does please don't cry! I'd feel bad! Haah

**Sillymaggie10**: awww sry it got confusing! But I'm glad you figured it out and that you like it!

**Mimimoon**: haha! Yay! Little blue-eyed-flannal-wearing-coffee-addict babies! Haha! Omg! lmao! I'll try my hardest to make that happen. Haha!

**Simplyawfulx3**: aww sorry! But I'm glad you like it!

**Hils1fan**: thank you! I'm sorry I made you cry!

**Tom**: I updated! Haha yay! Wait…I'm assuming that you're a guy, right? If not your still AMAZING but if you are that's awesome too that there are guys out there that appreciate such an amazing show! Hats off to you! You ROCK! Haha

**Taer**: I no! SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry bout that! Hope you enjoy!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

**And with that I hear a click on the other line, and I hang up, too, and hand the phone back to Luke.**

"**She's just gonna take a shower, and then she should be right over so you can tell her when she gets here, okay?" I say quietly, imagining Rory's reaction to be much like my own.**

"**Yeah, I can tell her then," he repeats, and I can tell he's thinking the same thing.**

Now on with the story…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

EVERYBODY WANTS SOME

"Luke, come back!" I shout over my shoulder, standing back as far away from the stove as possible, spatula in hand as I gently poke the frying pancake.

Luke laughs. "Relax. It's not going to jump out of the pan and chase you around the room," he says taking the spatula from me to flip over the pancake.

"Well, you never can tell, my friend. I mean I've seen a hamburger dance around the room and sing Van Halen, so you can't be too careful," I say grinning as I graciously let Luke take over while I pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Wait, stop," Luke says flipping the pancake on more time before he put down the spatula and turn to face me.

"What?" I reply with an air of innocence, though a mischievous smile is creeping onto my lips.

"No more," he says sternly, crossing his arms like he always does.

"Of what?" I tilt my head to the side, playing dumb.

"No more coffee," Luke replies reaching for my mug, but I jump back evasively, clutching my mug firmly.

"No, not the precious!" I exclaim stroking the mug lovingly.

"Give it to me," insists Luke.

"Dirty!"

"Jeez, Lorelai-" Luke starts to say, but then stops suddenly.

"What?" I ask laughing before turning to see what Luke is staring at.

"Hey, Mom."

I turn around to see Rory standing in the doorway. Her hair was wet and straggly, hanging down around her face in utter defeat. She looked helpless, glancing back and forth between me, the boxes filling up half the room, and Luke. Her eyes were welling up with tears as she said, "Luke, are you going somewhere?"

"Rory, I'm so sorry," as soon as the words leave his lips, Rory runs across the room and into his arms. I hear her sobbing and Luke repeated the same phrase over and over again. "I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry," he repeats throatily.

In between sobs, I hear Rory's voice, muffled by Luke's chest, "Why, Luke?"

"Well, Liz and Jess really need me," his voice cracks, "and I gotta help them," I watch him. He's biting his lip and tears are glistening in his eyes, and it breaks my heart.

Suddenly, I feel tears coming on again and I run to join the group hug. And so, we stand there all blubbering, clutching each other tightly, imagining a world where we could never let go.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

there it is! Hope you liked it! Again SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for the late update! I'll try not to let it happen again!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Your pretty….** Now click the damn button! Haha jk pleeeeeeeeeeease click the button...


	6. When You Rock 'N Roll With Me

AN: Yay! Look who updated within 10 days! Aren't you all proud of me! Oh well even if you aren't I am! Haha I tried to get it out before Christmas as sort of a happy holidays present to you guys but it didn't happen soo consider this a Happy New Year's present…I guess? Haha anyway enjoy!

Disclaimer: I wish I was Lorelai and I wish I owned Luke and I wish I lived in Stars Hollow but I don't. Wat I do own is the events in this story and copies of season 1-4 including an extra copy of the 3rd season which I got by accident for Christmas. Oh, and I don't own the song When You Rock 'N' Roll With Me the God that is David Bowie owns that, I do own a copy of Diamond Dogs though! Haha anyway now that you no I barely own anything please don't sue!

Special thanks to all you amazing reviewers out there!

**Orangesherbert7**: yeah, I no sorry bout the shortness, but I'm soo glad you liked it, and I'm especially glad you liked Rory, I was a little nervous about writing her character. But anyway, thank you for the review! Enjoy!

**Anonymous**: I hope so! Haha I'm not so sure yet myself! Thank you for the review!

**J.Stone**: I'm sorry! Firstly, for not realizing that J stood for John! That was my mistake. So with that I wanna say the same thing that I said to tom, I think it's awesome that you, as a guy, appreciate this show sooo much! And secondly, I'm sorry that I ruined our plan! Ha I'm glad you thought of a new one though I'll keep it in mind while I'm writing, but unfortunately its not quite time for a happy ending just yet. Hopefully, postponing the ending will make it even better. Oh, and by the way, I tried to shoot for a complete fluff chap, but it got a "little" angsty toward the end, but still I hope you like it! Anyway, just want to thank you for being such a constant reviewer. Hope you enjoy the fic!

**Cheergirl79151**: haha I'm glad you love it! Here's your update! Ha

**Ronata**: hey I'm happy you liked it! I tried to get this update out faster than normally soo enjoy!

**Lorelailuke-en**: haha don't we all wish we got paid for this! Haha enjoy the chap!

**Lukeloveslorelai**: haha glad you still love it! Thanks for the five stars! Haha

**Cberli**: here's your update! Glad you love it!

**Lue**: thank you so much, I'm so happy that you like my writing! That's a writer's favorite thing to hear! Ha and, yeah, I loved writing that scene too. Ha enjoy the update!

**GilmoreHorseFreak04**: Awww! I'm sorry! Don't cry! Listen to Luke! Think happy thoughts! Haha

**Tom**: First of all I'm sorry! Second of all, you called me talented! Yay! Thank you! Haha anyway, again I'm soooooo sooo sorry for the delay! And the shortness! But I tried to update faster this time soo I don't leave you or anyone else hanging for 2 months again. Once more I'll say it, soo sorry, I never was too good w/ deadlines. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

**Severien**: not a bad idea ha glad you like the story! Thanks for the review!

**Adam's Song-182**: Oh! Damn it! I didn't think of that! Haha enjoy the story!

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

**Suddenly, I feel tears coming on again and I run to join the group hug. And so, we stand there all blubbering, clutching each other tightly, imagining a world where we could never let go.**

Now on with the story…

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

WHEN YOU ROCK 'N' ROLL WITH ME

After convincing Rory that she had to go to school, and that Luke would not leave without saying goodbye to her, I finally got her to calm down and head off to school. Leaving me and Luke alone in his apartment, staring at each other with tear filled eyes.

"She really loves you, Luke," I whisper quietly, arms crossed securely across my chest.

"Yeah, maybe…" he replies, leaning against the counter, distracting himself by stirring the eggs.

I sigh allowing a few seconds to pass, and slowly this sickening hollow feeling falls into the pit of my stomach leaving me nauseous.

"Oh my God, I don't want to do this!" I exclaim randomly and quite frankly a bit too loud.

Luke looks up from the eggs, his eyebrows furrowed with confusion and he asks, "What?"

"I don't want us to spend our last day together crying and wishing it wasn't true. I want to enjoy every last minute I have with you, and I refuse to spend one last second of our short time together crying," ironically wiping tears from my eyes as I spout on forcefully.

"Okay," he says nodding, knowing better than to disagree.

"Okay," I repeat, smiling widely. "Now," I sigh, "we need music. Do you even own any CDs or will we have to resort to XM Radio?" I tease him.

"There might be a few in the bottom of my closet if you really want to look that hard," he replies smiling, taking out a couple plates and filling them with eggs pancakes and fatty slices of bacon.

Walking over to the closet, I open the door to find a plethora of mismatch flannels and jeans piled up in the bottom of the closet. Pushing aside the mound of questionably clean clothes, I see a familiar face peeking out from behind some plaid.

"Bowie! Since when do you have good taste in music?" I exclaim holding up the CD for him to see.

Rolling his eyes, he replies simply as he walks over and places the food on the table. "It's Jess'."

"Oh, that explains it," I smile, pulling the boom box out from the back of the closet and carrying it and the CD over to the kitchen area before plugging it in. Putting in the CD, I press a few buttons and a soft melody fills the air.

"You always were the one that knew," I sing exaggeratedly, shaking my hips playfully to the slow beat of the piano. "They sold us for the likes of you," pulling Luke into a hug. "Dance with me, Luke," I request sincerely.

"But Bowie's so fruity," Luke protests, smiling, taking my hand in his while placing his other low on my back.

"He's not fruity, he's just eccentric," I smile as I rest my cheek on top his shoulder, letting my breath tickle his neck as I softly sing the lyrics.

As Luke gently sways back and forth to the music, I feel this fantastic feeling of comfort, but at the same time, I'm finding it's hard to breath and chills are coursing through my body.

Lifting my head from his shoulder, look deep into his eyes and I realize I'm holding my breath. My mind is numb, the world around us is hazy and only thought still known to me is the desperate need to feel his lips on mine, to feel the rush of electricity that was ready to spark between us at any moment.

Our bodies are as close as they could physically be, and I become conscious of the fact my gaze is shooting back and forth between Luke's beautiful eyes and soft lips. My heart is throwing itself against my ribs, and I think I'm having a heart attack.

We're so close his sweet breath is tickling my lips, and I'm shaking. Goose bumps are spreading cross my arms and legs, and I realize I've been long deaf to Bowie's low voice mutely playing in the background.

Our mouths are hovering centimeters away, and I close my eyes, waiting for the fireworks to shoot off in a million directions.

But then I hear the soft sound of Luke clearing his throat and the heat of his body disappears leaving me cold. I open my eyes and I feel my heart crumply into a thousand pieces. Luke has stepped away and was now staring down at our linked hands, avoiding my gaze.

"That was nice," he says still not looking at me, and for the first time I realize the song has come to a close and the next song was slowly starting up.

"Yeah, it was," I force a smile, not wanting him to know how much he's hurt me. "You sure now how to push a lady around a dance floor, Butch," I immediately hide behind my mask of playfulness. I wanted to remember this as a happy day, a happy day without the complications of heart break and heart aches.

"Don't call me that," he says, giving me the look he always gives me before he yells "Outside!" when I try to use my cell phone in the diner.

"Okay, I'll just call you my sexy burger boy from now on, how's that?" I smile wickedly…_bury feelings, lock them away, they don't exist…_

"Your crazy, Lorelai," Luke says, handing me a plate full of food.

"Thank you for noticing," I flash him a smile, and realize there are too many good feelings that I don't ever want to forget.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN: that's it for this chap! Hope you liked it! Oh, and about the song/cd they listen to, I realized after I wrote this that Lorelai probably wouldn't have listened to this particular cd because Bowie released it in '74 and Lorelai is an '80's girls soooo my bad! Oh and just sumtin I thought was kind of interesting—There's a song called "1984" on this CD and 1984 is the year Rory was born…just something I noticed! Anyway, this is my New Year's present to all of you lovely people out there that bother to read my crap story. I love you all and have a Happy New Year!

Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease press the button! I posted within 10 days! That deserves a reward! Soo pleeeeeeeeeeeeease leave a review, pleeeeeeeeease!


	7. It Never Rains, But It Pours

AN: Hey everybody here's my newest installment! I'm sooo sorry I took soo long my computer was all screwed up and I couldn't type up the chapter so I could update it. Please forgive me! My computer is a bitch and I guess I did sumtin to make him mad. So without further ado, here is the newest chapter, I'm sorry it's a little short, and, uh, please don't cry! 

Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, its as simple as that.

A special thanks to my amazing reviewers!

**GilmoreHorseFreak04**: I'm sorry! I don't make any promises.

**J.Stone**: Hahah don't worry we've all done it haha and I wasn't so sure myself were I was going with this until yesterday. I took a survey and idk this is what ended up happing. I glad that your willing to stick w/ it, you have no idea how happy that makes me, especially since your reviews are always helpful and appreciated. So read on! Let me no wat you think! Oh, and p.s. I hope your dog is out from under the couch by now haha

l**onglivelukeandlorelai**: I'm glad you like the POV! I really enjoy writing it from her's instead of Luke's because in stories I've noticed that Luke tends to think the same, sorry, but slightly cheesy things that I could never see him saying so to avoid that its in Lorelai's perspective. haha Oh, and another reason is that I love being in this crazy woman's head, it makes things a lot more interesting. haha enjoy!

**suusje32**: I went on! haha

**VeroSNM**: haha I had the hardest time w/ writing that because I was in a mental war w/ myself. I almost had him actually kiss her, but it wasn't the right timing. soo now you must wait for it ha. And yeah, she probably would listen that Bowie cd. Hell I listen to that Bowie cd and I came out 15 years before I was born...I think...I'm not good w/ math haha. enjoy!

**walkingonsunshine01**: Thank you, sorry the update was soo slow!

**scubaluver**: yeah, your probably right about the Bowie cd and as I told VeroSNM, even I listen to that cd and it came out before I was born soo ahha your right. I'm glad that you found it haha and that you like it. enjoy!

**Adam's Song-182**: haha yes, I tried to be more polite haha. and yes, jess is sexy, though he can piss me off sumtimes. I'm glad he's got his life together in the new shows though. enjoy

**sarah**: thank you and thank you! haha and I'll try to be mysterious, but I can't for much longer. you'll see what I mean in about 5 mins. enjoy

**Cheergirl79151**: Soo happy you still love it! haha and you cont. too! haha enjoy

**lukelorelai-en**: Yay! I got an award! haah thank you! enjoy haha

**LukelovesLorelai**: I love that you love it! enjoy

**kayce**: I'm sorry that I've inflicted a twitch on you! haha I no that was kind of mean of me, and I apologize, but the story needed that sexual tension haah I'm sorry that my chapters are still pathetically short! I've noticed though that I work better and update sooner in small doses, but I will work on that just for you haha I love that movie too, it's because of the movie that I now have this unhealthy crush on John Cusack haha I can't help it! he was just soo sweet in that movie! hah i have problems ha enjoy

**orangesherbert7**: I know i promise i wanted them to kiss too. anyway, so glad you liked it! scratch that- I'm ESTATIC that you liked it. I use the word glad too much haha enjoy

**lue**: Its quite alright for the delay, a review is always appreciated no matter how long it take sto get to me haha and yes, I understood what you meant and thank you, I'm soo happy that you enjoyed it soo.

**Taer**: I'm sorry! I'm scum of the earth! i take forever to write its a very nasty habit of mine please forgive me! and enjoy

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls...

"Your crazy, Lorelai," Luke says, handing me a plate full of food.

"Thank you for noticing," I flash him a smile, and realize there are too many good feelings that I don't ever want to forget.

Now on with the story...

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

IT NEVER RAINS, BUT IT POURS

"God, what's in this box? It weighs like a thousand pounds," I complain, the cardboard box weighing me to the ground, my knees bending under the pressure.

Rolling his eyes, Luke takes the box out of my hands and gives me on the size of a shoe box.

I laugh. "Much better," I say, leading the way down the steps into the diner, Luke tailing behind me "Oh my God," I gasp as step out into the diner and find a thousand eyes peering through the glass at me.

"Jeez," Luke jumps, the box almost slipping out of his hands. Depositing the load on the counter, he makes his way to the door, unlocks it letting the cool fall air into the diner.

"What are you all doing?" Luke asks stepping outside of the diner and I follow behind him.

"Are you okay, Sugah? We were all worried about yah," Babette replies concerned

"What are you talking about."

"Well, when we saw the diner was closed we all thought you went fishing, but your truck was still here. We were worried that you were real sick, hun," Babette explains, and I notice several women are holding tuberwares full of steaming soup.

"Oh," is all Luke says, but the others still look on expectantly. "Well, you see...uh"

I cut in, "Aw, that was soo sweet of all of you. Luke was feeling a little under the weather this morning, and when I came over for coffee he let me in and when I realized how sick he was I insisted that he close the diner and I stay and take care of him." I smile, wrapping my arm around Luke's shoulder.

Gawking dumbly at me, it takes him a moment to respond but when he does he says, "Yeah," he coughs dramatically and makes his voice scratchy, "I'm fine, really, just a little cold, but thank you all for your concern," coughs, "It really means a lot to me"

So, after recieving well wishes and accepting numerous bowls of soup, Luke said goodbye, and he and I retreated back into the diner, locking the door behind us. Then, pulling the thin string holding the blinds, I let them tumble shut, blocking out the masses of unwanted eyes, and me and Luke both let out a sigh.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

The clockhands slowly trace circles around its face as we spend the next half an hour or so carrying Luke's belongings down the narrow flight of stairs, and we both try to pretend that our time isn't wittling down as we worked.

And once we finish, we start taking William's things off the walls and packing them away in soft bubblewrap and packing peanuts, both with the upmost of care.

I was taping and labling the boxes, and Luke was walking them out the back door of the diner and piling them into the bed of his truck. Then, absentmindedly, I roll the tape across the top of what I suddenly realize is the last box, and I feel my chest clench up tight. My hands shake as I write 'DINER' across the side of the box in big black letters.

"That's the last one," I say, voice cracking as I hand the box to Luke, who froze with my comment. He nodds and walks to the back door and I panic.

"Luke."

"I'm coming back," he says smiling at me, and I relax as I watch him walk out to the car. Sure enough, he comes back from outside a few seconds later.

Running into his arms, I try to hold back my tears but I their paintbrush touch tickle my cheek.

"So this is the end?" I ask, his flannal wrapped up in my fists, and I feel myself crumble.

"I've got to do it, Lorelai," he says, trying to define his cause, but I can tell he doesn't even believe in it.

"I'm never going to see you again." I cry indignantly.

"Sure you will. I'll visit and you'll visit, and we'll see each other all the time," he weaves a fairytale story to calm the collasping woman who had always seemed so strong.

"It's over," I sob quietly.

"We'll see each other again," he insists, and I sigh, wiping away tears and whisper:

"Maybe in another life, when we are both cats."

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

An hour later, I'm lying on the dusty floor of the diner, screaming as my broken heart lets out horrific screeks of pain. Luke had left long ago, and I knew this, but my final memory of him walking towards the door is vivid in my mind and seems to play over, and over, and over, and over, and over again. A swipe of the blade over the same cut, a cut that will leave a scar.

Curled in a ball on the floor, I hear the back door creak, and when I open my eyes my sobbing daughter has wrapped herself around me on the floor. I sit up and hug her body to mine tightly, and I feel her do the same.

It was the end one chapter of our lives, but then again, it was also the beginning for a whole new one.

7777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN: thats all and please please don't kill me I'm too young to die! And don't worry **this isn't the end**! soo before you hunt me down and shoot me, please finish reading the story. Now the reasoning behind my madness? I knew you all expected me to have them get together before he left soo I wanted to be original and have him actually leave. I hope you all don't hate me too much. Anyway, I love you all and I promise to try and update really really super fast!

Please click here VV I don't care if you all yell me just leave me sumtin to read.


	8. The Only Living Boy New York

AN: Hey guys! I'm sorry it took soo long. I won't even bother with excuses cuz I no you want to read the chap so anyway, love you all "I hope you enjoy it. I think you will."

Disclaimer: No point in even wishing I owned it cuz it's never going to happen.

A special thanks to my phenomenal reviewers:

**GilmoreHorseFreak04**: awww sorry! Haha don't worry I'm sappy too haha. I got u something happy! No need for a tissue box this chapter! Haha yay!

**Simplyawfulx3**: haha so proud of you for typing them out haha I never have the patience for stuff like that haah

**J.Stone**: haha it's a word in my world to haha! Yes I no I'm sooo sorry John! When I wrote it I was thinking 'oh boy John is going to be soooo mad at me' haha And yes I AM too young to die! Haha ha yes I'm happy now cuz I fooled you! mwahahaha my evil plan prevailed! Ha and yes your right I do owe you and your dog haha but we shall see wat happens (don't worry you'll no at the end of this chap.) Oh and don't worry, I realize that the silliness is never over when it comes to your reviews haha enjoy!

P.S.—say hi to your dog for me and…wait there was something else…oh! right! Please don't blow me up! Haha J

**suusje32**: haha u no where to find me? That's a little creepy…. Haha jk

**Ronata**: thanks for going back to review! You deserve a double shout out! Haha I'm glad you liked both of the chapters! Enjoy this new one!

**Daphnetjuh**: Ahhhhhh! Sorry I don't respond well to threats! haha

**Lolabelle26**: I'm sorry!

**Pfany**: haha yeah I no haha I've been really paranoid lately, I keep looking over my shoulder to make sure the angry mob isn't chasing after me ahah

**CoffeeCalling**: aww yay! Soo glad you love it! Enjoy!

**Orangesherbert7**: thanks you! And yes it was a little emo wasn't it? I went back and read it after I read your review and I was like 'oh! went over the top a little bit didn't we?" haha

**Copperboombaby8**: haha I've never heard that song but I'll take your word for it haha and thanks I'm glad you like it soo much haha

**LukelovesLorlai**: haha yeah I realize he left, but don't worry it'll get better! I promise!

**HeyYallAndYeHaw**: haha thank you! I'm soo glad you like it! Haha enjoy!

**X5452-Gilmore**: aww I'm sorry! Don't cry! Please then I'll feel bad!

**VeroSNM**: I'm love that you love it haha and yeah I no who wouldn't miss all the townies! Haha I'm sorry I fooled yah that was COMPLETELY unintentional! Haha I promise! Ha anyways enjoy this chap!

**Chmelms**: I'm sorry! I'm slow-both mentally and when it comes to writing haha!

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

**Curled in a ball on the floor, I hear the back door creak, and when I open my eyes my sobbing daughter has wrapped herself around me on the floor. I sit up and hug her body to mine tightly, and I feel her do the same.**

**It was the end one chapter of our lives, but then again, it was also the beginning for a whole new one.**

Now on with the story…

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

THE ONLY LIVING BOY IN NEW YORK

Soon after Luke left, the couple that had bought the diner did, too. Apparently they were not greeted with the pleasant welcome they had expected, and the place was up for sale again in less then a month. So, I bought it, and began the work of refurnishing and redecorating it. I still hadn't heard from Luke.

The couple who stayed for such a short time, had been planning of turning Luke's into a tea room, and had painted the walls soft lavender with a rosy pink trim and had taken down Luke's old curtains and hung up pink frilly ones. Luke would have cried had he seen it like this, not that Luke cries really, but I couldn't bare the sight of it.

So, I started from scratch. I took down the new curtains, and sewed new ones that were near replicas of Luke's old ones. Then, I went to a hardware store and bought green and orange paint, just like Luke had before. Outside, I hung up the old _Luke's _sign bought enough tables and chairs to fill the whole diner, including William's office upstairs which I converted into an extension of the diner. It took me all of 3 months to get it together, after which I quit my job at the inn, and officially opened for business about midway through May. There was still no word from Luke.

Lane and Rory started working for me after school along with some other students, and when I needed someone to help work the morning shifts I hired a 17 year old high school dropout named Alex, who despite his dropping out of school was a good, hardworking kid who had just had his run of bad luck, kind of like me.

I've been on a couple dates since Luke left, but they all ended with me never calling again. Each one had something wrong with him, not one of them could I bare to see again. They were all either too young or too old, and even if they were the same age as me they were too short or too...too...too "fucking blonde."

Each one is too talkative, or too preppy, and all of them look on incredulously as I shovel in my forth helping. Each of them lets me drink all the coffee I want and can't believe that I name inanimate objects things like Bert or Gary. None of them are cynical or sarcastic, and they all agree with everything I say.

They all watch too much TV, yet none of them could fix mine if it broke. Not a single one of them wear hats or flannel, and none of them make good coffee. When I ramble on about something ridiculous they just smile and laugh, but not one of them dares to call me crazy.

But, most importantly, none of them have a gorgeous smile, even if it is rare. They all shave too often, and they're all missing the beautiful baby blue eyes that I can't live without. And more than anything else, not a one of them is Luke.

Today, it's been exactly a year since I seen or heard from Luke, and I as I work, running food from table to table, the mumbling chatter and soft clatter drifting around me. I've been trying to forget, trying to fall into routine and leave it all behind me, but I can't no matter how hard I try he's always there stuck in the back of my mind. And I've been waiting all this time, waiting for him to come back, waiting for a call, send a letter, something. But I realize it's not going to come, and I realize I don't want to wait anymore.

Dropping the plates I was carrying on the nearest table, I bolt out the door, leaving confused customers behind me. I don't stop until I'm home at which point I immediately hurdle into the Jeep and start the engine.

"I'm not screwing up this time," I state defiantly to no one but myself.

Then throwing the car into drive, I take off out of the driveway and down the road towards the only thing I know for certain anymore.

I make it to the city in 2 hours and 20 minutes, and begin parallel parking at every street corner with a phone booth in search of a phone book. I find one at 9th and Broadway, and I open the book and flip through the pages as I let myself slide down the glass, resting myself on the sticky floor.

"Danes…Danes…" I whisper, pages tumbling over each other as I search for his name. Running my finger down the worn page, my fingertip turning black, I finally confirm with excitement: "Danes! Danes, Luke," I mumble out loud,"11st Street Apartment Building, Apartment 7B."

I tear the page out of the book, and fold it into a tiny square before stuffing it into my back pocket. Jumping into my car, I weave in and out of city traffic, and jump the curb as I park on the street outside of the building. I abandon the car there, one tire still up on the sidewalk, running like a mad woman into the building, past the man at the front desk, and into the elevator.

I press the 1st button, and the doors begin to close.

"Hold that elevator, please!"A short blonde dressed as a waitress exclaims, running for elevator. I stick out my hand and hold the doors out of politeness, as the woman scurries into the elevator.

"Thanks, Hun; you're a real life saver. You know its people like you that hold elevators for people and stuff that really make this world keep going 'round. 'Cause I'll tell yah, some people can be such jerks when it comes to things like that. Your like, "Hold the elevator!" and they just let it close in your face, yah know?"

I smile trying to be pleasant, but I feel butterflies fluttering in my stomach. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

"Oh, where are my manners, I'm Liz, by the way," she says holding out her hand.

"Lorelai," I reply, shaking her hand. The doors open, behind us and I step out onto the floor and open my mouth to say goodbye, but Liz has already followed behind me and was now in the lead as we head down the hallway.

"Lorelai, that's such a pretty name. I wish my mom named me something cool like that, but I got stuck with Elizabeth like the rest of the world," she continues animatedly, as I check the numbers on each door: 3…4…5…6…

I begin to slow down and I notice Liz is doing the same, and we both end up standing outside of apartment 7B. My stomach drops as Liz confirms my suspicions:

"My brother, God bless him, I he had this 'friend'," she makes quotation marks with her fingers, "named Lorelai back in our home town. I think he had a crush on her actually 'cause he always talking about her," she says, putting her key in the door and turning it, before twisting the handle, pushing it open and leading me inside.

My heart stops for a whole ten seconds, because there he is, asleep on the coach, fully clothed in his usual flannel and jeans, the baseball cap I gave him resting beside him.

"Yeah, that's him, my big bro, he's real tired 'cause he worked the late shift last night at the diner he opened up down the street, but he's great, he's like my hero, always saving his little sis from all the crap she gets herself into," she laughs, as she runs her fingers through his short hair, he must have gotten it cut since he left.

"Yeah, he's really great," I whisper crouching down beside him and Liz says something about making coffee, and I hear her bustling around in the kitchen. I take in his every feature, as I run my hand across his flannel clad back and down his arm, taking his hand in mine. He's here, he's here and he's the living, breathing real thing, it's not a dream.

Loosing control, I throw my arms around him, and I feel him jump with surprise. Grabbing my shoulders, he pushes me back and looks me straight in the eye, as though he too is unsure of the reality of this moment.

"Luke, I-" he cuts me off, pulling my face to his, and kissing me hard on the mouth. I grab a hold of his collar and kiss him back with everything I have, with everything I feel for him. I feel my heart pounding in my chest as I kiss him even deeper, wrapping my arms around him as tightly as I can. My mind goes numb and the world around us has gone hazy. Electricity is coursing through my body like fireworks our shooting off inside of me, and I'm holding on to Luke for dear life, never wanting to let go.

"Wait," he says, breaking away for a moment, but I pull him back in for another kiss. "No, wait," he holds my face back away from his and he gives me two quick pecks on the lips. "I'm sorry I never called you," he says looking dead into my eyes, breathing slightly heavy. "Because I wanted to, more than anything," he says leaning his forehead against mine, his soft breath tickles my face.

"Why didn't you?" I ask on the verge of tears, all those days and nights waiting to hear from him come flooding back to me. How I dove for the phone every time it rang.

"I knew that the moment I heard your voice I'd jump into my truck and drive back to Stars Hollow. I knew that all you would have to do is say please, and I'd give in, but Liz needed me here, and I couldn't do that to her, I couldn't abandon her," he says sadly, tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

I grin through my tears at his gesture, "I missed you so much, Luke."

"I missed you, too," he says, leaning in and kissing me tenderly with a sweetness I had never experienced, and I kiss him back with all the love I had never felt for anyone but him.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN: YAY! They got together! Aren't we all happy now? Haha yay! Haha even I'm happy haha soo I hope you liked, and I'll update as fast as I can! Love you all!

Click the button...NOW! vvv


	9. Not Like Harry and Sally

AN: I'm sooo sry it took soo long for me to update! I just switch all my stuff over to a new comp and I accidentally blocked cookies soo I couldn't log in to which SUCKED majorly! Grrrrrrrrrr benny is pissing me off soo much (yes me comp's name is benny) cuz I can't get into myspace either and that's all I really do on the internet go on fanfic and myspace and well talk to people but whatever I'm sry I just needed to rant…phoooo okay soo anyway here it is finally! Yay!

Disclaimer: okay lets face it I'm 16, for the most part I don't own anything.

A special thanks to the people that keep this fic going:

**Wendy**: thanks about the bowie thing your right she would listen to his 70's stuff cuz your right his 70's stuff was much better than his 80's stuff oh and on the liz bit yeah I'll admit liz might have been able to figure it out but she wasn't really expecting for THE Lorelai to be in NYC sooo… and I almost made Lorelai get jealous the first couple times I wrote this chap but in the end I just kinda decided to make her realize it was Liz and that she was going to the same apartment almost simultaneously. Anyways ur right soo I shortened up thank you's this time and enjoy!

**Orangesherbert7**: thank you thank you thank you and I'm glad you liked liz cus I had a hard time writing her. anyways enjoy the new chap!

**J.Stone**: HUG thanks I didn't wanna die! Hah and glad your dog is better! On important matters your just going to have to wait and see (which translates into I have no effing idea haha) oh I'm glad you liked that part cuz I really like it too haha I thought it really showed how much she was trying to pretend that he was still there least I hope that's wat it showed ha and I'm sry the truth is I COULDN'T update damn cookies are messed up but whatever excuses excuses I need to just shut up and write the next chap ha Enjoy!--Tiff

I'd also like to thank** Sarah**,** javajunkieness**, **CripticWolf**, **LorLukealways**,**lukedanesloverr**,**suusje32**, **bellybuttonsrcool**, **Ronata**,**Copperboombaby8**,** and ****Daphnetjuh**for their awesome reviews. They are always appreciated. smiles

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

Previously on Gilmore Girls…

**I grin through my tears at his gesture, "I missed you so much, Luke."**

"**I missed you, too," he says, leaning in and kissing me tenderly with a sweetness I had never experienced, and I kiss him back with all the love I had never felt for anyone but him.**

Now on with the story…

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

**Not Like Harry and Sally **

"Aw! No way! You're _the_ Lorelai?" Liz exclaims, and I pull away from Luke, grinning goofily as I nod excitedly, my arms still wrapped securely around Luke.

"No way, that's so sweet," she says pouring water into the coffee machine.

"Um, Liz," Luke says stroking my arm with the soft backs of his fingers.

"Yeah, Bro?" she replies, taking coffee mugs out of on of the cabinets.

"Do you think you could give us some time alone to catch up?" he asks, and my body quivers as he continues to rub my arm softly.

"Oh, sure, Hun, I'm sorry. I got some shopping to do anyways," she says setting the mugs on the counter and swinging her purse onto her shoulder. "I'll be seeing you two lovebirds later," she winks, and Luke glares. Stopping mid-stride as though she's forgotten something, she turns back around and adds, "Oh, and by the way, it was great meeting you, Lorelai."

"It was great meeting you, too, Liz," I smile, and I can see Luke's impatience growing.

"Bye, Liz," he says firmly.

"Bye, Lover Boy," Liz replies mockingly, closing the door behind her quickly.

Rolling his eyes, Luke smiles at me and I can feel my heart melt. He leans in for what was intended to be short sweet kiss, but it rapidly becomes more and more passionate. When we mutually desire more contact, I oblige our needs by pulling myself up on top of Luke, straddling his waist and holding on to him a tightly as I can.

Luke moves his sweet kisses down to my neck, and my body feels like it's on fire. I moan, and I can feel Luke smile against my neck. His hands massage my back and I feel them rubbing as they move lower and lower….

"Lucas Danes!" I exclaim, sitting up, when I feel him grab a hold of my ass. "Are you getting fresh with me?" I smile, raising one of my eyebrows.

He responds with surprising confidence, "I believe I was."

"Oh, Lucas, you are a naughty boy, and now I'm just going to have to punish you," I tease closing in slowly.

"I guess so," he replies seductively before I close my lips on his, kissing him tenderly, my hands slowly unbuttoning his flannel. I move my kisses to his neck, and he moves his hands under my shirt and I sit up so he can pull it over my head. His hands burn into my back and Luke rolls me over under him and yanks off his own shirt. This new skin on skin contact is almost unbearable and I moan against his lips, loosing control of my actions as I run my fingers through his hair.

Reacting to my moan, Luke picks me up and I squeeze his hips tightly between my legs as he grips my ass firmly to hold me up. Carrying me across the room he pushes me up against a door as he holds on to me with one hand and jiggles the door knob open with the other.

Striding into the room, he kicks the door shut behind him and he lays me down on his bed delicately, kissing me, before he unbuttons my jeans and slides them off my body. Then, he quickly takes off his own in one fluid motion, and climbs back on top of me smiling before he kisses me with everything he has. A cloud of passion forms around us blinding me, and I can't get over the happiness, desire, and love I'm feeling as I kiss Luke back savoring the sweetness of the moment

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Hey," I smile up at him, kissing his neck.

"Hey, back," he replies pulling my lips to his, kissing me tenderly.

"You do know that I'm mentally kicking myself for not doing this before now, right?" I smile at him, playing with the hair on his chest. "I guess I just didn't know what I was missing out on. I mean who know Luke Danes was such a sex god? God of Sarcasm, sure, God of Coffee, that's a given, God of All Things Flannel, hell yeah," I ramble seriously, pausing dramatically for emphasis, "but God of Sex, who knew?"

"That good, huh?" Luke replies, grinning as he gives me a sweet small kiss, his hands tracing the curves of my side.

"I feel like I should be on my knees screaming, 'We're not worthy! We're not worthy!'" I smile when he kisses me again, and when he tries to pull away I pull him back to me for more.

Finally, he leans back and admires my face, outlining my grin with his thumb. His thumb stops, and he looks as though he's made a connection. "I remind you of Alice Cooper?" he says, making a face of disgust.

"Oh, yeah," I laugh, "You put on some eyeliner and you two are twins, I swear."

He groans, and I laugh resting my head in the crook of his neck, hugging his arm like it's a pillow.

"_Feed my Frankenstein._"

"Oh, God."

I guffaw as he grabs me around the waist and pulls me on top of him, immediately silencing me with a kiss.

Pulling away, I giggle as I tell him, "I want to see your diner."

"Right now?" Luke asks sounding very disappointed, his hands resting on my sides.

"Yeah, come on, I haven't had your coffee in a year. You owe me, Mister," I say, sitting up beside him.

"Oh, I see, you didn't actually miss me, you just drove up to New York and seduced me for my coffee, didn't you," he teases, tracing circles on my hip bone with his thumb.

"Oh, no. You caught me."

"Oh, well, I might as well take advantage of it," he says, rolling on top and kissing my shoulder.

"Oh, so now the user is being used? What kind of world do we live in?"

"I don't know, but I'm sure we can thank Bush for it," his voice tingling my throat with soft vibrations.

"Ahh! Okay, stop. Stop." I say, cupping his chin, stopping his continuous kissing of my collarbone. "As hard as it will be to resist you, I refuse to put out until you show me your diner," I tell him firmly, my hands fisted in his hair as he rests his chin on my chest. He seems to think about it for a second, his eyebrows scrunched together. At last he leaps from the bed, and immediately begins getting dressed, yanking his pants and shirt on in seconds. Grinning from the bed, I laugh and exclaim, "At last! I know how to get Luke Danes to answer to my every bidding!"

"Like you couldn't already," Luke grumbles, shoving his hat on.

777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

AN: well there it is! Hoped the whole sex thing sounded alright, cuz I have no experience haha anyway again sooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for the wait it was terrible for me to do that to you all! Next up we got the diner! Cya all!

Love yas!

Tiffany

VVV Please review! Pllleeeeeeeeeease! VVV


End file.
